Attack the block - 1 year later - Moses
by ATBfan12
Summary: The is my story of what happened to Moses after the Alien invasion. It is set one year later after the attack. May contain strong language. If you like it please give me feedback and if yoy would like to request what I should write about next, please do.


I sat, staring at the mahogany brown coffee table. My hands wrapped round a pale blue mug, the smell of hot chocolate engulfed me. I turned my head to look at the calender behind me. A cold shiver ran up my spine as I looked at today's date. A year today. I couldn't believe the year had pasted so quickly. 5th of November. A day I'd never forget, not because it was Guy Fawkes night, but because of the fact it was the day aliens invaded and the day two of best friends died.

I jumped slightly as my adoptive mother came in and sat on the other side of the table of me. You wouldn't think that this time last year she was a victim of a mugging. And it was me behind the mugging. I gulped and painted a fake smile on my face.

"You okay Moses?" Sam asked me as she took a sip of her own hot chocolate before brushing her hair out of her eye.

I nodded and looked down before looking back up at her. "Uh, Yeah..I'm alright." I nodded again, still smiling a fake smile. "You?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm ok." She smiled back at me. "If you like, we could have dinner then go down to the graveyard and lay some fresh flowers on Jerome's and Dennis' graves?" She said, her voice a little shaky but she tired her best to hold herself together.

"Yeah, but I'll skip dinner, I have no appetite." I replied, taking a long sip of my hot chocolate before placing the mug back in front of me.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked me, a small frown appeared across her face. She was like a mum to me. The only thing closest to family I have. After blowing up my flat to kill the aliens, I had no place to go, literally nothing left. All my possessions were ruined in the fire and after that, my uncle never returned its been 3 years since I last saw him and he won't be returning any time soon. A couple of months after the invasion, sam took me in and after a month of living with her, she adopted me. I love it, the only thing I don't like is having to go back to school. As least Pest is my class. He got made to go back to school as well.

"Yeah I'm sure" I nodded my head and smiled reassuringly. "I'll get someting to eat later, I promise."

"Good." She replied before finishing off her hot chocolate and place the empty mug into the sink. I watched her before copying her actions. "Do you want to go and knock for Pest to see if he wants to come with us? I could go to the shop and get the flowers while you do?" She asked, looking at me.

"Aye, I'll do that." I smiled and went into the sitting room and sat down, putting on my shoes. Biggz no longer lives in the block. His parents made him move house. He now lives in the North of London. I must admit, I do miss him. He was a good kid with a brilliant sense of humour, plus he was amazing on Fifa and Pokemon. "Won't belong." I shouted to Sam before exiting the house.

I walked out of the flat and down the corridor, towards the elevator. I frowned and pulled up my jacket hood. I wondered how Pest was, I never released it had been 5 days since I last saw or heard from him. Me and Pest had been friends since I can remember, we're really close.

I pressed the button for the elevator and leaned against the pillar and waited for the elevator to come up. I watched the screen display and counted the floors. '11, 10, 9..' And so on, and so on. Finally it reached my floor, the 1st floor. I looked around before walking into the elevator. I pressed the button for the lift to go down. The doors closed and the lift started to slowly go up.

The elevator finally reached Pest's floor. I walked out of the lift as the doors opened. I looked around before slowly making my way towards the door of Pest's flat. Pest lived with his nan, he always had. I held my hand out to the buzzer and hesitated for a moment before finally pressing in. I sighed and placed my hands into my pockets, waiting for someone to answer.

I looked up as the door slowly opened, smiling as I saw Pest's nan standing there. "Hey, is Pest in?" I asked, still smiling at her.

"Yes dear, come on in." She replied, smiling back at me. She was a kind woman, always happy to help. She stepped aside to let me in.

"Thanks." I said as I walked into the flat and turned to face her. Pest must been in his bedroom, I thought to myself as he wasn't in the sitting room.

"He's just in his bedroom, 2 seconds and I'll go get him." She smiled sweetly at me then walked towards Pest's room. She knocked on the door twice before slowly opening the door. A few seconds later she re-appeared, Pest following behind her.

I looked down then back up and smiled slightly at Pest. "Yo." I greeted him and he nodded, smiling a little back at me.

"Hey" he replied to me and walked over to where I was standing. "I'm going out nan." He told her then walked out of the flat.

I looked at his nan before following Pest out of the flat. I closed the door behind me then looked at Pest. "Sam's takin' me to put fresh flowers on Dennis' and Jerome's graves, want to come with?" I asked him and took my hands out of my pockets.

Pest turned around to look at me nodded his head. "Aye sure, I'll come."

I nodded his head slightly and smiled a little. "I can't believe its been a year." I sighed quietly, frowning a little.

Pest sighed also and put his hands into his jacket pocket. "Ay, neither can I." He looked at me then looked down at the ground.

I frowned again then looked away from him. "Come on, we should get gannin." I looked back to him then looked towards the elevator. "Sam will be waitin'"

Pest looked up to me and smiled slightly then walked to the elevator. I looked behind me before following him to the elevator.

I pulled up my hood and pressed the button for the elevator. I looked to Pest then looked back to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and I walked in with my hands in my pockets. Pest hesitated before following me into the elevator. I pressed the button for the first floor then leaned against the side as the lift started to go down.


End file.
